


Ties

by Mnemmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a long time to get to this point, for both of them. Derek with his trust issues and trauma, Jennifer with her own damage and worry about having too much power over someone she loves so much. It's not about submission or domination for either of them, it's about trust and comfort, about taking control or giving it up for a while. The amazing sex helps, of course, but it's more like a byproduct of their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [these images](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/post/35751541353/kateordie-source-found) I saw on tumblr months ago.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

It took a long time to get to this point, for both of them. Derek with his trust issues and trauma, Jennifer with her own damage and worry about having too much power over someone she loves so much. It's not about submission or domination for either of them, it's about trust and comfort, about taking control or giving it up for a while. The amazing sex helps, of course, but it's more like a byproduct of their adventures. They did their homework on it, Derek vetoed electricity play and anything involving fire, though hot wax was still fair game as long as he wasn't blindfolded. Handcuffs and shackles were too risky, in case he suddenly had a flashback to all the times he'd been restrained and tortured. They made do with using sheets that they tied to Derek's wrists and looped under the mattress so he could be spread out while Jennifer teased and pleasured him till he was mindless, sweaty and shaking. It was good, if a bit repetitive. Then came the breakthrough.

Jennifer had been browsing on tumblr when Derek came up behind her, fresh in from a run. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and froze at what was on the screen. People bound with rope in such a way that it was as much clothing as binding. Taking in the hungry look in his eyes, as well as his rapidly tenting shorts, Jennifer did a little more digging on the subject of rope bondage. Together they practiced the different knots and loops that would allow Derek just as much control of his restraints as Jennifer would have, ultimately making him relax and yield more control of the scene to her. It also had him initiating scenes more often.

  
  


On this particular morning Jennifer is reading on the couch when she hears the soft padding of feet approach her. A cushion is dropped in front of the couch, and soon has a completely naked Derek kneeling on it, with four different colored bundles of soft rope in his hands and a smile on his face. The burgundy rope goes on first, looped and twisted until it forms something of an elongated swimsuit, covering every bit of skin from just under his pecs to the start of his thighs, leaving only his already half-hard cock visible. The turquoise rope wraps from the crook of his elbow, up his bicep until it's brought across his chest and wrapped down the other bicep. The black rope is used to tie his arms back, close to his body, ensuring that the turquoise rope rubs and puts pressure on Derek's nipples every time he shifts his arms. The thin gold rope is used to bind his feet together, an odd touch, but one that helps ground Derek.

Once bound, Jennifer scrubs her hands through Derek hair, scratching his scalp with the tips of her fingers rather than her nails. She watches as he relaxes into his bindings, adjusting his position until he's relaxed and comfortable. Jennifer steps back and removes her panties, tossing them on the couch before planting her feet on either side of Derek's cushion and tossing the front of her skirt over his head. He immediately leans forward, resting his nose on her mound and inhaling deeply. Jennifer tilts her hips a bit for easier access and rests her hands on his bare shoulders.

She uses the tips of her fingers to scratch lightly, encouraging Derek to match pace with her when he starts lapping at her folds. Jennifer uses long, deep scratches on his shoulders when she wants him licking her thoroughly from entrance to clit, and short, brisk scratches when she wants him tonguing her clit rapidly. He uses his tongue to mimic the patterns she scratches onto him, quick circles, slow spirals, long deep laps that have him sucking her clit into his mouth when she presses her fingers firmly into his skin before dragging them upwards.

When her pussy is thoroughly wet and she's breathing heavy she makes him stop. She steps back, enough to check that he's fully erect before sliding down and straddling his lap, letting his hard cock nestle between her cheeks. With his head no longer covered by her skirt, she can see the mess he's made of himself, hair askew, eyes glazed, and his mouth, nose, and chin covered in her juices. She clamps her knees to his sides, pressing the ropes into his skin as she rises up enough to sink down on his cock. She rides him slowly, mostly clinging to the ropes binding him for balance, shifting the material across his skin and making him hiss and pant harshly.

When he gets too close to coming she stops, locks her legs behind his back and just rests in his lap, feeling him twitch inside her. She runs her hands through his hair, down the nape of his neck, and presses kisses to his forehead. When he's calm enough she kisses him, tastes herself on his tongue and starts circling her hips in his lap. She knows that doing this increases the pressure on his balls as the ropes shift slightly over them. The low groan she gets from this before Derek breaks the kiss gets her closer to her own orgasm. She locks her legs around him tighter, wraps her arms around his shoulders and squeezes him tight as she grinds down, taking his cock as deep as she can and clenching around it. Derek's chin is digging in to her shoulder as he wraps his fingers around her ankles where they're crossed behind his back. He loves this, loves having her wrapped close around him at all times, but he especially loves the closeness just before he comes.

Jennifer's a little surprised when she feels his knot swell inside her, it's usually something they discuss beforehand, but she certainly doesn't mind. The added girth and roundness of the knot make it easier for her to clench on and come with a strangled moan that dissolves into panting wetly in Derek's ear. When the aftershocks pass enough for them to think again, Jennifer kisses Derek deeply, before pulling away enough to start edging backwards. It takes a bit of fumbling, but they manage to arranged themselves so Derek is lying on top of her, still buried deep thanks to his knot. Jennifer takes the time to untie the black and turquoise ropes so he can wrap himself around her properly, smiles when he nuzzles her neck.

“Any special occasion for the knot?” Jennifer asks, “Or just because you felt like it?”

“Special occasion.” Derek mumbles, rubbing his scruff against her neck and collarbone.

“And what occasion is it?” Jennifer asks.

“I found it.” Derek whispers in her ear, grinning.

“Found what?” Jennifer asks, slightly puzzled.

“The test.” At Jennifer's frown he elaborates, “In the bathroom trashcan. A little white stick with a blue plus sign.”

“Ah, that test. Guess I don't have to break the news to you anymore, huh?” Jennifer says.

“Guess not.” Derek says, pressing kisses to her nose.

He cups her face in his hands and smiles down at her, rolling his hips slightly to make his knot hit all the right spots inside her. He goes slow, keeps a steady, gentle rhythm until Jennifer's shaking when she comes a second time. By then his knot's shrunk enough that he slips out, and Jennifer can feel the messy drip as his cum slowly leaks out of her. He shimmies out of the remaining ropes and scoops Jennifer up, carrying her to their bedroom. When they're lying together under the sheets Derek keeps one hand on her lower stomach and she can feel his smile against the back of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> For the rarepair repop I'm going to try and have a fic out on every Friday, and a drabble or two on Saturdays if I can manage. If anyone has a drabble prompt, feel free to put it in my askbox!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
